The present invention relates generally to a disposable absorbent article or garment and a method of making the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a disposable absorbent article, such as a baby diaper or disposable pull-on garment, that includes a pair of elasticized side panels for fastening waist portions of the article together.
Disposable absorbent articles are worn to contain and absorb urine and faecal exudates. To this end, an absorbent article incorporates certain components or structural attributes which function to provide a close, comfortable fit around the user's legs and waist. Such a close fit enhances the containment and leakage prevention capabilities of the absorbent article.
Disposable absorbent articles contemplated by the invention are worn about the lower torso or waist of the user so as to receive and contain urine and other bodily wastes. Disposable diapers are particularly intended for use on infants who depend on the caretaker to fit the diaper. Typically, the infant is laid down when the caretaker places the article around the waist region of the infant and then secures two ends together.
Disposable pull-on garments include training pants, pull-on diapers, disposable underwear, and adult incontinence garments. It is generally expected that the user of any one of these garments will be able to put on and take off the garment on his or her own. As for training pants, these garments are intended for use on a young child just before or about the time the child is ready to graduate from diapers to regular underpants. Training pants (and other disposable pull-on pants) have closed sides such that the user or caregiver raises the garment about the user's legs to put it on and slips the garment downward about the user's legs to take it off. Thus, training pants (and other pull-on pants) are designed to be put on and taken off in the same way and manner in which regular underpants are put on and taken off. This feature has particularly been advantageous in toilet training because it provides an early introduction to underpants and, more specifically, trains the child to wear regular underpants.
The principle elements that typically make up the disposal absorbent articles described above are a liquid-permeable inner layer (or topsheet), a liquid-impermeable outer layer (or backsheet), and an absorbent core sandwiched between the inner and outer layers. Elasticized barrier leg cuffs, gathering components, and waistbands are often employed to provide leakage prevention by enhancing the fit of the absorbent article about the thighs and waist of the user. For example, elastic members may be positioned longitudinally along the article, generally outboard of the absorbent core to effect a seal around the legs, buttocks, or both of the user. In addition, several elastic members (e.g., in the form of elongated elastic threads or strands) may be positioned laterally throughout the waist regions (including side waist regions) of the disposable absorbent article to allow the article to stretch when it is put on and then during wear. In this way, the article can stretch to accommodate variations of waist size and leg size of the user, while fitting snugly about the waist and legs and without sagging.